Forever By Your Side
by shadowhunterforever
Summary: Imagine watching the person you are falling in love with wither away before your very eyes. After making a contract with the demon Ciel Julite finds herself falling in love with Sebastian. Can her heart tell her whats right or her insticts. Sebastian decides to protect the girl he has fallen in love with from the person he truley fears most!
1. Proluge

**Proluge**

* * *

"I wish... I wish for my freedom and to find the people who killed my faimly."

Tears rolled down her face cleaning away the blood from her doll like fac.

"Is that how you wish to make this contract." Said the voice of a boy.

"Yes this is how I wish for our contract to be stated. Please I only wish to find the people who killed my faimly.''

"Excellent. Your wish will be granted. I will do so till i take your soul"

The feather around her continud to swirl going faster and faster. Two figuers apperard before her cloaked within the darkeness. The taller of the figures stepped forward cathing her as she fell forward limp in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and smiled down at her sleeping face knowing the crule fate that awatied her.

"Sebastian what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing my young lord."

The feathers dropped around the three people.


	2. Chapter 1 Strange Encounters

**Authors note: Hey um this story is supposed to be a steam punk theme. So don't be surprised if there is some unrealistic things in it then it's part of the story. Also please tell your friends about this. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter1 **

**Strange Encounters **

She opened her eyes to the bright light of the rising sun. Her head pounded with a head ache from the night before. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood feeling a wave of nausea hit her. She staggered forward tripping over the carpets edge. She fell in to some ones arms. She looked up to see the face of a blue black haired boy with an eye patch over his right eye.

"I see you have risen already."

She tried to speak, but all that came out was the horse words. "Who …are...you?''

A quick smirk ran across his face as he let out a chuckle. "You don't see it do? I'm him!"

She looked up to him confused. "Him who?''

He let out a sigh in frustration. He stared at her with one eye carefully." I am going to say this very slowly I…am…your…demon."

She quickly stood up quickly stepping back from him. Her instincts kept telling her to get the hell out of there! She slowly walked back up to him noticing that she was taller than him. She felt a loss for words not knowing what to say. The door to the room open revealing a tall handsome man dressed in black. She noticed the man of over the demons shoulder. Her faced blushed as she cocked her head. The man let a quick smile in her direction before speaking.

"Young master the tea is ready for you and the lady."

The two men started walking away not knowing that she wasn't following.

"Please someone tell me what's going on here! And who the hell are you people?!" She shouted digging her nails into her palm.

The tall man turned around shock written on his face, but only for a brief moment. The boy stood still his back went ridged.

The man averted his attention towards the boy saying." You haven't told her yet my lord."

The boy looked up in disgust. "Of course I did Sebastian. What do you think I was doing in here then?"

She perked up catching the name of the tall man at the door. She made a mental note that he was Sebastian.

"Well She doesn't seem to know does she then my lord? Have you told her the full story yet?"

He spoke through gritted teeth. " I was planning to tell her over tea you idiot." He wiped his hand out slapping the tall man across the face.

Sebastian didn't seem hurt or alarmed at all. He turned away from the boy and walked towards her. He knelt down to her height with a hand out.

He spoke in a hushed voice towards her smiling slyly. "Please tell me your name."

She blushed down at the floor not looking up." Juliet Person Mr. Sebastian."

He chuckled when she called him that. "Please Juliet call me Sebastian and nothing else. If Yo would come with me to tea my master will explain everything to you."

She slowly peeled her hand from her side putting it in Sebastian's icy hand. He smiled at her with closed eyes coking his head to the left.

"Thank You Juliet. Please follow me."

He stood up lightly pulling her slightly closer to him. She shivered down her spin feeling their hands grip tighter together.

" Are you feeling a chill?"

"No I'm fine."

They all walked down the hall to a vast room full of light and flowers. And in the center was a table for two. The boy sat in the far chair from the door. Juliet slowly pulled the other chair out and sat in it. Sebastian appeared out of nowhere with a tea cart with an aerie of delish looking treats. She felt her mouth water at the site of the desserts on the tray not noticing the pang of hunger in her gut. Sebastian whipped the tea pot out pouring the hot liquid into the cup while speaking.

"Today's tea is Oolong tea imported from china. Its slight caffeine shall wake you up slightly. Accompanying it is Devonshire Clotted cream, Jam filled scones, Individual cheese cakes and some strawberry short cake. Would you like to take your pick?"

Juliet hesitated trying to take her pick opening her mouth when the boy quickly took his pick." I would like the clotted cream with the scones."

Sebastian turned towards her after serving the boy. " And you Juliet what would you like?"

"I think I would like the short cake with a scone please, but they all sound so good."

" I see we have another sweet tooth here do we."

" Actually yes I loved to bake sweets before my family was killed."

The boy sitting across from her stiffened and slammed the delicate tea cup on the granite surface. She felt her blood run cold when the boy gave he a fierce unwelcoming smile.

" Now let's get down to business." He placed his delicate hands under his shin lightly before speaking again.


	3. Chapter 2 The Covenant

**Authors Note: I would like to dedicate this to my first reviewers. You gave me the energy to write this after a very tiring Basketball practice. This is dedicated to BeautifulSnowBeast, Guest, and VampireSiren. Thank you so much!**

** XOXO Sebatianlover1 **

**Chapter 2**

**The covenant **

"So we must discuss our contract in a more formal manner."

Juliet's face paled to a ghostly white. She pushed her delish treats away from her from loss of appetite. She looked down into her lap and began fiddling with the hem of her night gown. The boy gave a very hard stare at the girl. She squirmed in her seat feeling his cold stare. Sebastian tightened his grip on the tray fearing that his master would lash out at her.

"Speak I am growing tired of this silence."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Said Juliet without looking up at the boy.

Sebastian stepped forward leaning in to the boys ear to speak softly. "Master you know humans can easily suppress memories of great trauma. And with her last night was very hard."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and spoke. "She knows what I am talking about she is lying to us…" She squirmed in her seat even more as she heard their hushed words. "Just look at her she is acting like she is a murder on trial."

Ciel stared at her willing her to tell all. She looked up shock written across her face. Her mouth started moving before she could stop herself.

"Were is our covenant…" She arched her back in an unnatural position writhing in pain as she screamed at the top of her lungs for mercy.

Sebastian grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and threw him across the room. The boys body hit the wall like a rag doll. He stood up and brushed the dust off his fine suit. Juliet fell to the floor coughing up blood.

She looked up with trace of blood tripping from her chin." What the hell did you do to me?!" She broke out into another fit of coughing. Her long golden hair in a mess around hr pixie like face matted with a bit of blood.

The boy started laughing hysterically like a mad man. "You dare defy me Ciel Phantomhive! The one you have contracted with!"

Juliet whimpered recognizing the name of the long dead lord.

"And do you wish to know the area of our covenant. Our contract lies on the back of your neck." He pulled off one of the gloves of his delicate fingers. The back of his hand had a star wreathed with thorns.

Juliet reached her hand to the back of her neck feeling a fiery stinging sensation course through her body. Her body forever branded with the mark of the devil. She now reiliesd there was no turning back from this doomed fate. She looked up when she saw a pair of dark shoes. She looked up to see Sebastian the owner of the shoes. She blushed at the sight of this handsome man. He knelt down to her pulling out a handkerchief wiping the blood from her face. She looked into his inviting crimson eyes wondering if he too was a demon.

"I know what your wondering that if I too am a demon. Well I am, but you have no needs to worry I have been contracted with him for many years now."

"Did you make a contract with him?"

"Yes I made a contract with him before became this sickly state."

"Was he a demon when you made this contract?" She looked carefully at the ashen man.

"Yes because only demons can make contracts because demons have no soul. We contract with humans so we can use their souls as a source for food. I am forever now under contract with him because he was to be my next soul."

She felt the pain in Sebastian's face. She resisted the urge to brush a lose piece of hair from his statue like face. He stood up silently and helped her up from her position. When she looked down at were she had been a pool of blood lay there. She felt her legs become rubber as she fell forward towards the cobblestone. She had her arms prepared to catch her fall, but all she felt was Sebastian's strong arms around her waist. He picked her up bridal style in one fluid motion.

" Are you alright Miss? You seem faint." He said looking down at her.

" Ii..sss..is that mma..my blood?" She said pointing at the puddle on the floor.

He looked down and tightened his grip without hurting her. He ran through the open doors racing through the halls of the long deserted manor. She broke out into another fit of coughing more violent this time. He swept past darkened portraits of the his masters family. He quickly lied down her fragile body on the beds comfiture. He raced out of the room to the waiting kitchen below. He turned on his heightened hearing straining to hear her heart beat through the stone walls. For some strange reason he felt a surge of anger towards his master.

Why was he feeling this strange sense of guilt like if she died it would all be his fault? He couldn't have these feelings could he? He grabbed the kitchens door frame whipping himself into the room. He flew the cabinet doors open till he found a dark liquid filled vile. He also grabbed a bucket and gauze from other cabinets. He stiffened his flying arms going still straining to hear her small heart beat. He relaxed when hearing the faint gallop of horses hooves from her heart. He heard the delicate footsteps entering her room. He raced back the way he came forcing his legs to move faster the demonly possible. He griped the door as he saw his young master sitting in a chair next to the sick Juliet.

Sebastian spoke through gritted teeth. "Get away from Juliet now!"

A smirk ran across Ciel's face. "tut tut! A butler raising his voice at his master how rude. And what are you going to do remember I have you both under contract. You are completely powerless against our covenant Sebastian."

Sebastian Flicked his eyes from the Juliet to Ciel. He ran forward and lashed out at him not caring about the consequences. They clashed their swords together that had seconds before rested on the ornate wall.

" You can't let her die! You haven't fulfilled the contract with her yet."

" What's different this time you didn't defy me the last time I took their souls before their contract?"

" She's different because she is has the same contract as you and I!''

"No that isn't it right are you going soft now are we and you call yourself a demon?"

Sebastian flicked his eyes towards Juliet as she broke into another fit of coughing. For the second time that day he threw Ciel this time out the window breaking the glass. He quickly brought out his supplies as he raced to Juliet weak body.


	4. Chapter 3 Tears Unshead

**Authors Note: To guest's unanswered question Yes they are in England in the Victorian era, but it is a alternate universe since it is steam punk theme. And yes Ciel is a demon because in the second season the maid Hanna turns him into a demon as part of her new contract with Alios. **

** Xoxo Sebastianlover1**

**Chapter 3 **

**Tears unshed**

He quickly got to work forcing the dark liquid down her throat. He kept forcing his thoughts from moments ago to the back of his head. Sebastian tried to kept his mind off the fact he had just thrown Ciel out the window. Quickly Juliet's breath became the normal delicate breath. The sound of her breath sounded like the wing of a butterfly in flight. He looked at Juliet who was the spitting image of a fallen angel. Her long golden waist length hair a halo around her fairy face. He shook away the thought he could not do this. He would not subdue himself into these feelings for someone he didn't even know. Every nerve in his body just then set off like a alarm. He slowly turned around to see his small master climb through the window.

Ciel's face and clothes were ripped from the broken glass. He wiped the blood that trailed from his mouth and slowly liked it from the back of hand looking Sebastian dead in the eyes. The eye patch that usual hung around his right eye had fallen showing his violet eye, that held the convent Ciel had with Sebastian those many years ago.

"You really think you that throwing me out the window will do me any good?"

"No, but at least Juliet won't die just for your own benefits."

Ciel dropped his knees to the floor his tears turning red from the blood on his face. "Why do you want her? I thought you loved me!"

"I could never love you! How can anyone even a demon love someone so sadistic that its worse then hell it's self. And I'm protecting Juliet from you. I see the way you look at her as if she is more than your next meal. If you want affection get your feelings strait. Also don't ever touch her at all I don't care that you have a contract. You treat her exactly the way Alios treated Claude and Hanna. You almost killed her that is unforgivable even among demons."

"How could you say that to me your master? You Bastard!"

Sebastian's eyes flickered with their demonly glow. He slowly slid the pristine white glove off his left hand. "Yet you break the rules of the covenant with your contractors, but you want me to follow ours? Those words you say are those of a hypocrite. How can you live with your self?"

"Sebastian no why do you say these words when you have been with me for so long protecting me?"

Sebastian stepped forward and slapped the small demon. Ciel collapsed not moving from were he was whimpering. Sebastian rarely saw the boy die.

"I only wish I had taken your soul sooner. Then maybe those people wouldn't have had to suffer from you."

Juliet started to stir from her sleep not knowing of what was going on in the light day past the world of dreams.

Sebastian slowly walked over and scooped her up in his arms. Cradling her ever so softly. He bent his head brushing his lip over her forehead.

'Even though I just met you that cliché saying is quite true. I do dare say this was love at first sight."

Juliet in her sleeping wake wrapped her arms around Sebastian clinging closely to his chest. He sled slightly he chuckled under his breath as he walked out of the room. Ciel was left on the floor amongst the glass and his tears and blood.

Sebastian gracefully walked down the halls as if he were carrying a rag doll. He walked into the servants quarters'. He knew of places even Ciel didn't know of in his own home! He backed into the wall the slowly revolved them into a hidden room within the walls of the mansion. He laid Juliet back down onto the crimson colored bedspread. He quietly retreated into the kitchen making a Curried Lemon Soup.

Juliet woke up in another unfamiliar room not knowing if she was still in the mansion or not. She tried to move her aching body without success. Her body felt like it had been ripped apart, only it had been reassembled the wrong away. Her throat felt as if acid had been pourn down it. She slowly moved her hand up to her neck an inch every minute to avoid the pain. She winced from moving her arm to fast. Once she had reached her neck she felt the back her next. She felt the covenant etched into her skin feeling the thorns wreathing her neck. She almost regretted the fact she ever wished for that demon boy to save her from the horrible fate that once awaited her. Now she was now shrouded within the shadows of a new dark fate. The only perk that had come out of this is… was… him. She could still feel his arms around. She felt safe there in his arms, like there was nothing that could hurt her. She felt all fuzzy just thinking about him.

Sebastian opened the secret door to Juliet's new room carrying her soup to soothe her throat and aching body. He couldn't wait for her to open her grey eyes that reminded him of mirrors. He walked into the room just as she was struggling to pull her body into a sitting position. He watched her fail and as she reached for her neck slowly. There was one lone tear inching down her face. She smiled and blushed. He wondered what had her so torn. He felt an unfamiliar aching feeling in his chest. He quickly pushed it aside and stepped further into the room.

"I see your awake Juliet."

'HUH?" She toppled off the bed backwards on to the floor.

Sebastian put the tray down and sped to her side.

"Miss Juliet are you okay?"

"Yes I fine." She blushed and extreme shade of red against her pallor.

He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You… you don't have to do that." But it was too late he was already picking her up on to the bed.

He knelt down to her height she blushed even more. He grabbed a cloth of the bed side table and dipped it in the water from the pitcher on the bedside table. He took her hair and began to wipe away the dried blood from her hair. In the silence of his cleaning she longed to be wrapped in those arms once more. He then towel dried her hair.

He walked and brought the lemon soup to her. So that her pains would be subsided.

"Miss please get under the sheets you could catch cold in just your night gown."

She obeyed his words. She felt the warmth of the sheets embrace her freezing body. He sat on the bed and without asking began to spoon feed her. She felt the sweet tang of lemon sooth her burned throat. Once she had enough she could take it no longer she had to have him.

"Sebastian how old would you be if you were human?"

"I would be 700 hundred years."

"No. I mean how old were you when you became a demon?"

"I Think I would be 19 or 20 why do you ask."

"Well you just seem so young. And I am only 16."

He inched forward on the bed feeling as if the few feet that separated them was a thousand miles. He knew even though they had just met that their fates were tied. Her hands itched wanting to grab him a be in his arms. He reached his hand out to touch her face. His long violinist fingers caressed her check. She gasped at his cool touch. they leaned into each other their arms wrapped around each other. She laced her fingers through his hair. Their kiss seemed to be for hours. Every kiss speaking for them. Juliet leaned back bring Sebastian to follow her. There kiss became feverish a quick. Suddenly Sebastian was out of her arms and into the corner of the room.

Juliet leaned forward shocked by what happen. She starred at Sebastian who stood in the corner. He was shaking wide eyed with his hand over his mouth. All he could do was stare back at his fallen angel on the bed.


	5. Chapter 4 Scars of an Angel

**Authors Note: Today I reached 431 viewers yay! Sorry for keeping you waiting. I have been doing research for Forever by Your Side. And studying for mid terms. I Hope this next Chapter will excite you as much as it excited me! So keep reading!**

** Xoxo Sebastianlover1 **

**Chapter 4**

**Scars of an Angel **

He stood there staring at her he could still taste there kiss weighing down on his lips. Sebastian stared at Juliet who pulled the strap from her night gown back onto her shoulder. Juliet could only stare back panting from there kiss. He could still fell her scars under his hands. He knew what the scars where from, but why? Why did she have those scars on her back?

"The…the sc…the scars your back what are they doing there?"

"Huh? What? You mean the twin scars on my shoulder blades?"

Sebastian nodded not saying a word.

"I don't know how I got them? I think I was born with the scars."

His suspicions were confirmed how can anybody be the way she was? Her face porcelain and doll like face, the fragile frame of a bird. And most strange of all her eyes like mirrors with almost nonexistent pupils. Her eyes reflecting his every move. She was most defiantly the likes of a fallen angel!

"Have you ever had wings?"

"Well that's a redundant thing to ask."

"No I'm serious."

She could only watch and stare at him. "No? But what are you saying?"

"I think you are a fallen angel."

"Gwahah?"

Still in the corner he straitened his back from its slump. He watched as Juliet slowly got a grip on the plate under the bowl. She launched the plate its edge slicing through the air making a mark for Sebastian's face. Millimeters before cutting his face he grabbed the plate, setting it on the chair next to him.

"Its useless there is no chance against me with a plate."

" Why would you say that I'm some kind of angel?"

'Well because no ordinary human has twin scars on there back. May I pleas see your shoulders."

Juliet crawled under the sheets away from the stare that bored into her skull. Why wouldn't she know what she was? Her parents would have told her? Right? Her breath became thin under the heavy sheets. She stuck her head out from under the covers her hair a tangled mess. Juliet starred at Sebastian as he had a bemusing look on his face.

Stepping forward, "Please may I see the scars on your back."

"Huh why?"

"I must know if you're what I think you are."

Her face small body seemed to shrink against the sheets of the bed. He came up to her inches from her face. She closed her eyes flinching from him touching her collarbone. His fingers danced across her collar to the straps of her night gown. Pulling the tie free he turned her around to study the twin scars on her back. The scars on her back were like faint spiders webs burnt into her shoulder blades. He let his fingers trace over scars on her silky skin. Angels and demons sworn enemies now falling into each other's arms. That had never happened in the long painful history of the two races. Sebastian smiled at the thought.

Why was he touching her like this? He had just been kissing her when he accused her of being some kind of angel. She knew she deserved every painful thing that would hurt her. She felt his cool fingers tracing the very scars on her back. Her thoughts became distant feeling her body being wrapped in a glowing warmth.

Her body slumped against him as he retied the straps of her night gown. He craned his neck down to her collar listening to her shallow breaths. His lips brushed against her neck, Sebastian let himself hesitate waiting for Juliet to respond to him. Her body became ridged as she sat up straight. His hands that were resting on her back felt her body shake. The room became bathed in a light no human could withstand.

"Juliet! Juliet!"

He tried to wrap his arms around Juliet, but only air had taken her place. On the other side of the bed Juliet sat with bronze wings. Her bronze wings looked like the inside of a grandfather clock. When Sebastian looked at her eyes he saw gold. Her mirror grey eyes turned gold with a nonexistent pupil. And her platinum blonde hair had become the same golden color as her eyes. Her pale pink lips had become bright rouge against her pale skin. Juliet's face was radiating light throughout the enclosed room. Sebastian leapt up from his spot and ran out from the room. He closed the hidden door while sliding down the wall. Suddenly there was a pair of expensive shoes standing before him.

Ciel walked down the halls of his long forgotten mansion he thought of all the suppressed memoires he had left behind. The only noise throughout the home was the continuous tapping of his cane. Even though he didn't need the cane he had decided to use it. It was one of the only things he had from his human life. He stopped at a door arguing with himself to open it. He finally opened the door without hesitation. The room was filled with dust and cob webs. He stepped inside the room looking past the cobwebs and dirt. Ciel was standing in the ruins of his room were had spent his mornings and nights scheming for revenge. He stepped towards his old bedside table plucking a dart from its board. He balanced the grimy silver dart between his ripped gloved hands. Ciel stomped across the room to were his "wardrobe" had been. He placed the dart carefully between his thumb and pointer finger. Thrust the dart watching buss landing straight on the bull's eye. He let composure slip into a smile as he laid his eyes on an old blue diamond ring.

Ciel later found himself yet again walking the halls of his mansion. His light hand felt heavy with his family ring back on his thumb again. He made his way down to the servant quarters forgetting the harsh words he had said to Sebastian a mere few hours before. He suddenly heard the raised words of two with his heightened hearing. Ciel started running to the source of the noise. He skidded to a halt in front of a empty wall. Everything was still for a moment. Suddenly Sebastian leapt from an opening in the wall that hadn't existed seconds before. He stared as he watched Sebastian slide down the wall. Sebastian looked up from his position Staring wide eyed at Ciel.


	6. Chapter 5 Silver to Gold

**Chapter 5 Silver To Gold**

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Sebastian looked out of breath even though demons don't get winded.

"I could say the same for you."

"I was just walking around." Ciel had a weird look on his face that Sebastian didn't see often. Concern.

Sebastian stood up straitening his vest and slacks. He towered over Ciel by a half a foot who hadn't grown since changing into a demon.

Ciel stared at Sebastian who had become deep in thought. Ciel hated this eerie silence that now was now the everyday noise of the mansion. It almost made him feel sick like he was being watched. Ciel had come back to the manor after Tanaka had died of old age and the Spanish Influenza. Sebastian had told him Mey –Rin , Finny and Bard had left because of their heart ache for Ciel, Sebastian and Tanaka. Suddenly Ciel was back in reality with Sebastian shaking his shoulders.

" Ciel where is the book on Angels & Demons?"

"In the study on my desk. Why?"

" I can't say right now just stay right here." Said Sebastian who was already running down the hall.

Ciel was left wide eyed with his mouth gaping .

Sebastian skidded to a halt at the study door. His eyes darted to the desk seeing the large leather bound book. He lunged for the book as if his life depended on it. While grabbing the book he used the desk as a spring board. Twisting in mid air he landed in a running start position. He shot his body forward like a bullet shot from a gun.

Ciel had been standing alone for then 30 seconds when he heard something like thunder down the hall. He quickly side stepped out of the middle of the hall. Sebastian did a front hand spring to stop himself from going any further. He straightened up pulling the book in front of him flipping through its contents.

"Show off!" Ciel scoffed

"Ciel what chapter is on angel transformation?"

"Chapter eighty but why?"

Sebastian didn't answer as he flipped through pages at an astonishing speed. Suddenly he stopped as he starred at the book his eyes widening.

"Sebastian what's going on? I order you to tell me!"

" I can't explain it but, I can show you."

Sebastian walked up to the wall. He reached up to a sconce and pulled it down like a lever. The wall broke open reveling a room inside. Sebastian stepped in beckoning for Ciel to follow. Inside a the Ciel found that it was kept quite clean. From what he saw the room was empty besides a bed table a chair, but what he saw on the bed was enough to take any mans breath away. On the bed was a girl wreathed in gold with bronze clockwork wings. Her gold hair floated around her like silk in water. The girls golden eyes were blank starring at nothing almost as if she were in a daze. Her face was completely and totally expressionless.

"Who is…that?" said Ciel pointing at the girl.

" I think its Juliet…"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well um… when I was tending to Juliet I noticed dual scars on each of her shoulder blades, But when I touched them this happened."

"Are you really saying that each shoulder blade had those scars on each of her shoulders? Could it have been a freak child hood accident?"

"Yes and no. This is no freak child hood accident no child becomes this without a damn bloody reason!" Sebastian shouted.

"So she is an angel."

"Well she isn't a bloody normal human right now is she? But I still don't that's why I needed the book."

"This is bad if this is Juliet I just made a contract with an angel! I could be killed by the Casanatra demon!"

"No you won't unless you are found out, but remember they are powerful demons also means they are weak in a matter of speaking."

"I don't care about power or weakness right now. We just need her in her human form if can just get that to happen."

Sebastian gave a very hard look at Ciel that he didn't give often and the stare said exactly what he wasn't saying.

"Oh sorry. I'm a little caught up in this I'm not thinking straight."

Sebastian walked over to Juliet stopping right in front of her. He sat on the bed staring at her.

"Sebastian what are you doing?..."

"Shhhh…!"

Sebastian reached out and took her hands in his. He studied her motion less body. Suddenly Juliet jerked away from him. Sebastian looked up at her face that's expression was a flame

When she spoke her voice was an echo of at least seven people speaking. "Sebastian Michelis what is it that you want!"

"Juliet is that you?"

"Yes and no."

"How so?"

"I am the daughter of the Angel Irin the angel of judgment in the heavenly court and the demon Vepar. Vepar my mother ripped off my wings."

"Then what are these?" said Ciel at the door.

"These wings are a gift from the roman god Vulcan."

"Wait so there are multiple gods!?"

"With every religion each god has come into existence from belief."

Sebastian finally spoke again. " But your name is still Juliet?"

"Yes I am still Juliet , but this form has laid dormant since I was sent down to earth."

"Why were you sent down to earth?" said Ciel who had taken a seat at the table.

"I don't remember"

"Yes sixteen hundred years."

"Interesting you haven't aged a bit." Said Ciel with a smirk.

"Can you please shut the midget up? He almost killed my human form." Juliet looked suddenly furious her gold eyes growing dark. "Oh Sebastian."

"Yes."

"This form will only stand temporarily because of how weak this form is."

"But how long will it last..." he was cut off as Juliet's head fell into his lap.

" Well that answers your question."

Sebastian didn't answer as he watched Juliet's hair turn back to platinum and her wings fade away in a shimmer.

"What are you waiting for don't let her head just be you know… "There."

Sebastian let one of his signature eye closed smiles go across his face. "Go away my young midget."

"I'm NOT a midget!"

"Then go eat some carrots."

Ciel stalked out of the room shout about carrots and midgets.

"Oh Juliet what have I gotten myself into?"

"Mell mu gahmw lead mnwouwap."

He pulled Juliet into a sitting position propping her up against the headboard like a doll. Her head rolled like is very weight couldn't support its weight.

"Why do I feel like my head was pounded inwards?"

Sebastian looked down at his palms saying nothing.

"And my shoulders feel like lead."

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

Suddenly the voice of Juliet rang through his head. _She won't remember a thing._ Juliet stared at him her face becoming as pale as her hair.

"Sebastian what's wrong it's like you've seen a ghost."

"In some way I have seen a ghost. But what I should be asking is you ok."

"I don't really know, but what are these on my wrist?"

Sebastian leaned forward taking her hands. As he looked at her wrists he saw tattoo like wings on each wrist. He looked up at her and could only smile at her horrified face.

**Sorry for the break I have had a bit of writers block and doing a great amount of research about angels and demons. The two names mentioned in the chapter are of Vepar the fallen angel also known as a demon and the angel Cassiel. For more information please go to **** /blog/angel-names-25-heavenly-names-for-your-little-cherub**** for Irin and for Vepar. thanks for reading.**

**Xoxo Sebastianlover1**


	7. Chapter 6 Mirrors, Wings andOther Things

**Chapter 6 Mirrors, Wings and Other Things **

"Sebastian what are these? Tell me now!" Tears started to roll down her porcelain cheeks that continued to pale.

"Juliet…" The voice rang again through his head. _Let her find out on her own time. _"I haven't the slightest idea."

She broke into sobs her breath uneven. Sebastian lifted her onto his lap cradling her in his arms. She burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. He took his and stroked her head hushing her to help her calm.

"Oi what she crying about?"

Sebastian turned his to see Ciel standing at the door munching away on a huge carrot. Juliet had stopped crying her breath was even submerged deep in sleep. He laid her down softly tucking her under the sheets.

"Oi did you listen to me?"

Sebastian stood up and stalked over to Ciel towering over top of him. "What do you think she crying about she doesn't know what the hell happened to her. She has to bloody memories of the entire thing."

"Someone seems touchy." Ciel said with a smirk.

Ciel watched as Sebastian's eyes flickered demon pink. He put a firm hand on Ciel shoulder pushing him hard enough to make a dent in the wall Ciel was leaning against. Suddenly his hand dropped as he stepped back.

"Well lets go then Sebastian let's let her rest for now."

"Alright then go to the study I shall bring some tea for you."

"Excellent, and please make it Yorkshire tea please."

Juliet found herself in an endless white room with a single mirror in the middle of the room. She found her legs moving towards it without her even realizing it. When she reached the ornate six foot tall mirror she saw a reflection not knowing if it was hers or not. The girl inside the mirror sat on a chair holding a small round golden mirror starring waiting for Juliet to approach. Juliet heard a melodic voice ring through her head. _Hello Juliet it's time we meet._

"Who are you? And why can't I see my reflection?"

The girl inside the mirror stood up and walked to face Juliet.

_But you are seeing your reflection. _

As Juliet looked closer she realized the girl in the mirror had bronze wings. She saw that the girl had gold eyes, as Juliet's eyes peeled away layers of smoke fogging up her mind she saw that the girl was almost exactly like her.

"Are you me?"

The girl in the mirror seemed to shift. Her wings faded her eyes became mirror grey her gown that had been pure white had become a pale rose petal pink. The girl in the mirror was herself. Juliet gasped as she watched the girl nod. The girl finally opened her mouth to speak with her own voice.

"Juliet we are the same person just look at our wrists."

Juliet watched as the girl in the mirror showed her wrists with the wings or gold tattooed to her wrist.

"How do I know were the same person?"

"We both have the same mark on the back of our necks."

Juliet watched as the turned around lifting her long platinum hair to show her a black mark on the back of her neck. The mark was a star with thorns wreathing it. The covenant was almost exactly the same as the mark on Ciel's eye.

"You see Juliet you and I are the same, but .

"You see Juliet you and I are the same, but You are the real us I just showing you what you don't remember."

"But what is it that I don't remember?"

The girl in the mirror stepped out reaching for Juliet's hands. When the girl took her hands Juliet felt her mind go fuzzy as the room became bathed in gold light. When everything faded back to its normal white light the girl form the mirror was smiling a coy smile. She stepped aside letting go of Juliet's hand. When she looked in the mirror she saw the girl from before. Juliet finally understood that the girl next to her was everything she was and had been. Suddenly everything was gone as memories from long ago came into view.

Ciel sat at his desk reading the morning paper that he hadn't time to read earlier. The news as usual was dull most of the pages still talked about the Jack the Ripper incidents from years past. It still seemed that England would never get over the grim days of those murders. As he scanned the news of what Scotland Yard had done over the past few years uncovering new evidence about the infamous killer. As he scanned the article his thoughts drifted off to the night he watched his aunt Madame Red Jack the Ripper die in front of his very eyes. As he looked through the articles a picture caught his eye. The first picture was of Juliet and the second was of him when he was still human. The headline said **History Repeating for London. **As he read further it described what had happened to his family and a disappearance. He suddenly realized it was about what happened to Juliet. Their families had died in the same exact way. He griped the paper in his hand and sprinted out of the room. As he turned the corner he barreled into Sebastian holding a tray of scolding hot tea.

"Oi Sebastian that hurt and now I'm all soaked, but never mind that just read this."

"What new Jack the Ripper evidence?"

"No the article with the picture of me and Juliet."

On the floor Sebastian sat still as he read the article his body became ridged.

"…. What the bloody! How is this possible?"

"I really don't know."


End file.
